The Noble
by Kalle
Summary: *gasp!*another chapter! This story takes place after Kel has received her shield. A gril, Dmoé, is under the care of Alanna of Pirate's Swoop. What happens when this girl who is not a noble strives for her dreams? Read to find out!
1. Decisions

This story takes place after Kel has received her shield. This news reaches the corners of Tortall. There is one girl, in particular, at Pirate's Swoop that takes this news to heart. Her name is Dmoé (pronounced de-moe-ay), and she is under the care of Alanna the Lioness. What will become of her?

***Disclaimer: All the characters you don't recognize, as TP's are mine! I don't own her wonderful creations.

Chapter One: Decisions

Dmoé rushed down the halls. Alanna had just returned to Pirate's Swoop, after a week long stay in Corus for midwinter. She leaped down the stairs, three steps at a time, and dashed around the corner out into the courtyard.

As she came closer, she saw the petite redhead, who she had missed dearly. 

"Lass!" said George, who then twirled Alanna around and bent her over into a deep kiss.

She took Darkmoon's reins from a stable hand, as he stood there watching the baron and his wife. Alanna whipped around and threw her arms around Dmoé. "How's my favorite stable hand been," she grinned.

"Oh, just fine," Dmoé replied. Alanna's hands were rested on her small shoulders, in a motherly-friends sort of way.

"Glad to hear it. What do you say you come see me when you've finished all or your chores," Alanna smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" It was Dmoé's favorite thing, to sit and talk with her favorite hero. She was a small child of ten, with shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall for her age, but still, she was small. Alanna winked at her, and strode off with her husband.

Dmoé took Darkmoon into the stable and groomed him as fast as she could, but with all the care she could give. She did not want the Lioness' horse to be unkempt. When she was done with all the gear, she raced up into the halls to see her friend. She's probably in the study,' Dmoé thought. And sure enough, there she was, sitting by the window reading a letter. Alanna turned quickly and put the letter aside. 

"Dmoé, come in and sit down," Alanna said with a cheery note in her voice. But more seriously she added, "We need to talk."

Dmoé was a bit confused. She loved talking with her, but whenever Alanna said those four words, it meant talking about the future. She looked into her mistress' eyes. She felt warm, safe, and at home with Alanna. She had always taken care of her. 

Dmoé's mother was a servant under Lady Alanna. She and the Lioness had been good friends. When Dmoé's mother had died during childbirth, Alanna had been away. Dmoé didn't know it, but Alanna felt it was her fault for not being there for her friend. So, she had raised Dmoé as a daughter, but never with any privilege of a noble. When she was of age, she was to work at Pirate's Swoop, in return for room, food, clothes, and medicine. 

"What about?" asked Dmoé.

Alanna let out a sigh. "In a minute. I have some news. It's official. Keladry is a knight. I was there when they awarded her her shield."

"Oh," Dmoé gasped. She had been there when the Lady knight was going crazy for being forbidden to see Keladry. From what she heard, she loved Keladry for all the same reasons she loved Alanna. "I wish I could have been there. I'd give anything to be able to-" but she cut herself of. Did I almost tell her I want to be a knight more than anything?' she thought.

"Be able to what..." Alanna prodded. Dmoé just looked at her. "Dmoé, you can tell me. We're friends aren't we?"

That was true. Alright, tell her.' Dmoé took in a deep breath, and let it out before she began. "Promise not to laugh, but I... I... I wish I could become a knight. It's my dream. I know it's impossible but-"

"Why would I laugh at you? Look at whom you're talking to! I think it's wonderful. And with Keladry getting her shield and proving women can be knights... What's wrong?"

Dmoé looked into those bright violet eyes. Alanna had taught her everything she knew- how to use a bow, saddle a horse, ride, use a staff, and how to control her Gift. She had looked into those eyes many times for reassurance, and now she saw it there more than ever.

Dmoé looked down at her lap. "You know as well as I do that commoners can't be knights."

Alanna lifted her chin so they were face to face. "If you learn nothing from me, learn this. No silly law can ever stand in the way of your dreams." They both smiled.

"But I must ask you something?"

"What?" Dmoé answered.

"Do you want it. I mean, it's a lot of hard work. I'm not saying you can't do it, I'm just asking if your up to it. It's not all glory. Why do you want to be a knight?"

"To help people who cannot help themselves. To serve my "country anyway that I can. To be able to do that would be the greatest gift that I could give."

Alanna smiled at Dmoé. She really does want to become a knight,' thought Alanna. Good. We need more Lady knights!'

"I'm glad to hear that you want this as much as you do. But do you think you could handle the training?" the redhead inquired.

"Well, I've been enduring you for as long as I have. I think I can handle anything, now."

Alanna laughed. Good answer!' she thought to herself. "There's only one more thing. How are we to make you into a noble?"

Dmoé grinned widely and ran to hug her friend. "You're going to help me? I can become a knight?"

"Of course I am. You will become a knight."

"But how? It's not like I am related to you, or anything." Dmoé questioned.

"Related... Hold on."


	2. Getting Started

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I had a little writer's block for what would happen next. Well, I hope that you like it!

*******************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Dmoe gazed out long and hard into the rising sun from the tallest tower. She took in the graceful dance of the gulls, the gentle pound of the waves, and the sweet smell of the pinewood. She wanted to have one last look at her home before she left. She wanted to remember exactly how everything was: the chickens in the street, the early merchants in the market, the change of the guards. Just in case she felt homesick, she needed these feelings of home to remind her that times always get better. The captain of the guards came out on to the lower wall.

Time for breakfast,' she thought to herself. My last breakfast here for a while."

She casually walked down the flights of stairs, and lingered a little longer than usual in the halls before she came to the breakfast room. Dmoe had been invited to have breakfast with the Lioness before their departure.

"Good morning!" Alanna smiled.

"Hullo," Dmoe responded with a cheerful glare.

"Well, aren't we the happy one today! Not that I blame you or anything..." Alanna trailed off. Dmoe grabbed an apple from the dish in front of her, took a bite, and placed it gingerly on her plate.

Alanna gave her a crooked glance. "You're going to eat that, aren't you?"

Dmoe sighed, "I'm not really that hungry."

"Too bad," the Lioness shrugged. "You have to eat something. We have a very long ride to Corus ahead of us, and I won't have you complaining about your stomach."

"But-"

"Don't argue," Alanna replied with a smug look on her face. Dmoe groaned and took another bite of her apple, as Alanna placed a muffin on her plate, smiling. 

The Lioness put jam on her muffin, and then looked at Dmoe, long and hard, thinking to herself. Dmoe felt her eyes on her and looked up, right into Alanna's eyes. They stared like that for a minute before Dmoe spoke.

"What?"

Alanna paused. "You are sure that you can go through this." Dmoe nodded. "Alright. Remember, my father had a sister. She had a brother in law, and he had a niece, you. And I am your closest living relative. You think you can do this?"

"Yes, but won't they check the records?"

Alanna let an evil grin spread over her face. "Well, they can try."

Dmoe was in shock. "Wha- what did you do?"

"Oh nothing. Let's just say that I used my position for all the wrong reasons. But please don't ask again. I won't tell you. If you're caught, it will all be my fault, understand? You don't know anything."

Dmoe nodded, and took another bite of her apple, closely followed by a swig of juice. The Lioness and her relative' of some sort ate the rest of the meal in silence, thinking and planning of how to keep Dmoe from getting caught. 

i

An hour latter, Dmoe and Alanna were mounted on their horses, heading for Corus, the capital of Tortall. As they were leaving the town, Dmoe whipped around to see her home, for just one last time. She started at the tallest tower, as watched as the Lioness' flag slowly made its way down the pole. She took in a breath. 

Life will be better. I can do this. I'm going to become a knight and do great things, just like Alanna. I will become a legendary knight. I'm going to be a knight!'

The adrenaline finally got to her, and she let out an excited squeal. Alanna glanced at her a let a smile creep across her face. 

*******************************************************************************************

I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, but I really want her to be at the palace, soon. Don't worry, next chapter she will be. And again, so sorry this took me so long to get up. I feel terrible. I'll try to get more up soon, but exams are next week. Who know, maybe I will use this as something to procrastinate studying with! 

~Kalle


	3. Page Years

A/N: Wow, I though I wasn't going to continue this story, but (GASP!) another chapter! Where did this come from? What possessed me to write it? Two words: writer's block. I'm completely stuck in my other fanfic (destined one). My friend (exxx-rooommiieeeeee!!) told me to write something else to get out of it. And here it is. A very long chapter. (thanks a bunch Aer! Best advice ever!) I don't remember why I decided to stop this. But I think I was just plain silly. This isn't that bad, so I think I will write more.

In this chapter, we meet the training master, and Alanna has a little run it with Jon. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3: Page Years 

The bright sun gleamed on the roof of the palace. Dmoé was overwhelmed by what she saw. The colorful tapestries hanging in nearby booths were waving in the wind. The chains of gold sounded like wind chimes in the breeze whipping through the market. There were all sorts of different people meandering through the crowd. Dmoé just sat with her mouth hanging.

Alanna grinned. "I felt the same when I first saw Corus." She inwardly smiled, remembering that day. "Stay close, I don't want you getting lost."

Dmoé did as she was told, keeping one eye on Alanna, and the other on her surroundings. When they reached the gates, they passed through without any trouble.

"Lioness, we weren't expecting you," said a guard. 

Alanna nodded. "Well, I've a page to admit." The guard looked over to Dmoé. "Ah, I see. Well, you know where to go. Have a nice stay."

"Thank-you," Alanna told the guard as she and Dmoé rode into the courtyard. 

As they reached the stables, a young stable hand came forward. "May I take your horses?" His sandy blonde hair waved carelessly in the breeze. Alanna climbed down from her horse. Dmoé did the same. The young boy gave Dmoé a funny look, and she returned it. He shook his head, and took the reins to the two horses. 

"I'll have someone take your things to your rooms, Lioness."

"Thank you. Will you also make sure her things get taken to the page's wing?" She said nodding towards Dmoé.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy bowed, turned, and left going to the stables. 

When he was out of sight, Dmoé ventured to speak. "Are you sure that this is going to work? This is against the law. We're fooling everybody, even the king!"

"That's the best part." Alanna couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. Remember, everything will be my own fault."

"I know, but what if they find out, and… and… they… I don't know… take your shield away…" Dmoé trailed off, lost in her thoughts. 

Alanna sighed, and kneeled down so she was eye level with the young girl. "I won't let them take away my shield. I'm too valuable to the country, and to the King," Alanna added. "Besides, this is going to work. Dmoé, listen to me. You must always have a positive outlook on even the grimmest situations. The years ahead of you are going to be your toughest yet. The only way you will survive is if you try your best and face everything with a smile on your face."

Dmoé listened, taking in every word. She knew the Lioness was right. There was no way that this was going to happen unless she believed it would, successfully. She nodded her head, and smiled into those violet eyes, feeling safe and confident. Alanna smiled back at her. 

"Alright then, let's go meet the training master." 

~*~

It had been a long day for Lord Padraig ha Minch. The new training master sat at his desk. He had just seen the last page, and was going through all the papers when there was a knock on his door. He groaned. "Yes?"

A small boy entered and said, "Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Alau." The boy immediately had his attention. 

"Whoa, wait. You mean the Lioness? What is she doing here?" The young boy shrugged and left. Lord Padraig stood to welcome Lady Alanna as she came in, followed by a small girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Lady Alanna," the training master lowered his head to the king's champion. "What a nice surprise. Please take a seat. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

"Good day, Lord Padraig," Alanna said taking a seat in front on the dark wood desk. Dmoé took a seat beside her. "I'm here on business, and not pleasure. This is Dmoé of Pirate's Swoop. She's here to begin her page years."

The training master was bewildered. He looked from Alanna to Dmoé, to Alanna, back to Dmoé. There was no resemblance between them. "I'm sorry, I don't understand…" 

"But it's quite simple. Dmoé's mother is the niece to my aunt's brother in law. I'm her closest living relative on her mother's side. She's lived with me ever since her mother's death at her birth. Now she is of age to start page years. I know that I should have sent you a letter, but I've been so busy lately." Alanna gave an innocent smile. 

Lord Padraig nodded and looked at the girl. "Dmoé, is it?" The girl nodded. "You want to become a knight?"

"Y…yes, my lord," she stuttered, obviously nervous. 'I can't believe this. Does this sound believable to him? I hope so, for both our sakes.' Dmoé looked over at Alanna, who was stilling staring at Lord Padraig. 

"I don't see any reason why you can't." He gave her a comforting smile before returning his attention to the king's champion. "I trust you haven't forgotten the procedure. Just fill out this…" Sir Padraig trailed off handing her a sheet. 

Alanna inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Everything was going so smoothly. She looked over at Dmoé and smiled. The girl was still nervous, but why shouldn't she be? She was going to be the third Lady Knight of the kingdom, and so far only a handful of people knew. She was proud of her. Now that Lady Keladry had her shield, she should be able to help Dmoé without any trouble. Yes, this was going to work and she was going to do everything she could to help this girl. 

"That seems to be everything," Lord Padraig finished. He arose to see Lady Alanna and Lady Dmoé out. 

"Yes, thank you," Alanna said, "You have been most helpful." Dmoé gave a short uncertain bow to the training master before she followed her guardian out the door. 

Dmoé couldn't believe it. It had worked. She was in the palace, and just moments away from starting her page years. An excited grin spread over her face. She began to think about the years to come and all the new things that she would learn here. Before she knew it Alanna stopped in an entryway. 

"Well this is it. This is the page's wing." Dmoé looked down the long corridor. "I'm going to leave you now. I don't think that you'll have any trouble finding your room. I'd come with you, but I don't really want to start anything. And besides, usually the parents leave right after the meeting."

Dmoé looked up into her violet eyes and knew without words that Alanna was just as excited inside as she was. "Thank you, for doing this for me."

Alanna kneeled. Somehow this girl touched a soft spot in her. "Your welcome. And that's the last time I hear you say that. Remember, you're a noble now, and as one, this is your right."

"Yes, yes I understand." Dmoé now saw pride in Alanna's eyes. She felt special. 

"Alright. I think that I've prepared you as much as I can for this. You're going to be just fine. The year will fly by so fast, and before you know it, you'll be back at Pirate's Swoop again. And I want a letter at least once a month from you."

"Don't worry. I'll write to you everyday."

Alanna laughed and thought back to her own page years. "We'll see. Give me a hug." The knight embraced the young girl and felt for the first time how old she had become. She was sending a girl off to do exactly what she had done many years before. Never in those years had she ever thought about that. She hugged the girl tight.

Dmoé recognized for the first time how safe she felt when she was with Alanna. She had always cared for her, and given her the same courtesy she would to a member of her family. Dmoé didn't understand why. She hugged Alanna tighter longing to remember this feeling. She knew she would miss her friend dearly. 

"Ok, I guess I should go now," Dmoé drew back. She took a deep breath and took her first steps toward the long year ahead of her. Alanna let her leave in silence, and felt so proud of Dmoé, for the girl never looked back. 

~*~

Alanna hadn't been alone in her room for more than one minute before a messenger had told her that "the king graciously desired her council." Word must travel fast. She knocked on his chamber door. "Come in," a low worn voice called from behind the door. Alanna pushed it open to reveal King Jon walking in front on the window. He looked up and walked towards the Lady Knight. 

"Alanna," he said.

"Jon. I'm not one minute in Corus, and already you 'desire my council.'" He gave her a friendly hug. 

"It's good to see you. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him. She couldn't tell if he knew about Dmoé or not. 

"I don't know. I just forgot, I guess."

"Mmm hmm… I try to get you up here as much as possible, and here you are, out of your own free will. Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"So how's Thayet?" Alanna said trying to change the subject.

"You don't get off that-"

"I haven't seen her since Midwinter. How are you're children?"

Jon sighed. "They are all fine. And how are yours? I hear you've had an addition to your family." Alanna frowned, and Jon just smiled back. 

"If that's what you want to talk to me about, you should have said something." She turned and walked towards the window to breathe in some fresh air. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to admit a page, no less. Who is she? Why haven't you mentioned her before?" 

"Her name is Dmoé. I'm her closest living relative. And she wants to become a knight."

Jon slumped into a chair and leaned his head against his hand. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Excuse me? Just what am I doing to you?" Alanna whipped around. 

"Another Lady Knight. Sir Keladry hasn't even had her shield a full year, and now you spring another one on me."

"Jon, how can you say that? Look who you're talking to! Girls are going to want their shields just as much as boys now that Lady Keladry has hers. I'm not '_springing' another one on you," Alanna spit back angrily, violet eyes flashing._

"You don't understand," Jon held up his hand to Alanna when she stared towards him. "Listen to me a moment. I'm not against Lady Knights. You and Keladry are proof of that. But this girl, Dmoé? She's related to you." He sighed, frustrated. "Do you remember how people accused you of using your gift to earn your shield?" Alanna nodded. "And remember how you weren't allowed to see Keladry before she received her shield?" 

She nodded again, knowing where this was leading. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, Jon." The Lioness' fists were balled up in anger. 

He ignored the comment. "You have already seen this girl. Once this gets out, people are going to talk. They are going to say that you used magic on her. The mere fact that she's under you care is going to elude to suspicion that you've given her an unfair advantage. You're going to have to defend your honor all over again, and so will this girl." 

Alanna was furious. "I thought when Lady Keladry received her shield, that would prove that I didn't cheat! For her, or myself! Jon, this isn't fair. You know it as much as I do." She growled. "Let them talk. They can say whatever they want!" She emphasized by pointing out the window. "I've had to live with their constant criticism, I'm used to it. Dmoé is strong. She will survive." The Lioness' voice was dangerously quiet. 

Jon sighed, again. "I know how you feel. I'm just as frustrated as you are."

"Do you? Just as frustrated as me? I don't think you know frustration, Jon. Frustration is not being able to prove yourself to a bunch of old conservatives. Frustration is being the first Lady Knight in a long time, only to hear another is on the way. But one catch. You're not allowed to help her. For Mithros sake, I wasn't even allowed to utter a single 'hello' for fear of being accused of cheating! Frustration is NOT sitting under a crown, pleasing everyone but yourself, agreeing that I wasn't able to talk to, let alone look at Lady Keladry. But frustration IS standing here in front of you, listening to the same damned speech you gave eight years ago!" Alanna was breathing heavily by now. Her violet eyes were as still as stone, glaring at the man before her. 

"That is enough, Alanna." Jon stood up now, using his full height to try to overpower the Lioness' temper. "I don't need to hear this from you-"

"Didn't need to, but you heard it," Alanna tested. 

Jon's face turned bright red. He took a number of deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "I don't need this right now, especially from you! You're not listening to me. Look at the situation. Mithros. It was just as hard for me to watch what you went through as it was for you. You have no right, Alanna, no right at all. I just don't want to have to go through this all over again, and I especially don't want to see you go through this. What about this girl? Does she have any idea what she will be accused of?"

Alanna shook her head, too annoyed to speak. 

Jon sighed. "You're going to have to pull her. I'm sorry Alanna, but I can't have you accused of this all over again. Your name was just cleared. I can't believe you're going to do this to yourself."

Alanna let her breathe out, calmer now. "This isn't for me, Jon. You're missing the point. She's the one who wants to become the next Lady Knight. She wants it just as much as any of those boys. We are always going to be accused of cheating. People have been talking ever since Roger. There is no escaping it."  

"I know, I know. But how am I going to look here? I have to keep a middle viewpoint. If I support this, I might then be accused." Jon looked Alanna in the eyes. 

"Don't be silly. You're a good king. Besides, don't you think that it's time that you took a stand on this issue? It wouldn't be so hard being on my side, for once."

"I don't know. I just don't know." The king looked out the window.

"Jon, I've done so much for you. Can't you do something for me?" Alanna asked sincerely. 

The king sighed again, and closed his eyes, thinking. He knew she was right. It was time that he openly supported his champion on the issue of Lady Knights. But he wasn't going to admit that Alanna was right. "Very well, Dmoé can stay, and without probation. Times are changing, and it's about time the country accepts that. I'll support you on this one, Alanna. And she better be worth it."

Alanna smiled. Finally, Jon was taking a stand. No more wavering from side to side on the issue. He was supporting her and all future Lady Knights everywhere. "Don't worry, she is. Just wait and see. She'll make you and this country proud." 


End file.
